Heartless
by Luna Mayee
Summary: Enoch O'Conner has always been heartless and mean as his housemates call him. But what happens when a new girl comes to live at the house. Why does Enoch suddenly act happy and carefree. It's just a little fluffy/angsty romance with my favorite fictional character. Enoch O'Conner/OC
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline Carter entered Ms. Peregrines loop on October 7, 2016. She was not new to loops though, she escaped her old one after it was over run by wights. She felt guilty for leaving the others behind but in all honesty they were never kind to her. She had tried to save the little children but she was not able to save all of them. There were ten children altogether. She saved two. The two she saved were taken in by an ymbrine named Ms. Owl that had come to check on survivors. Evangeline was going to just go ahead and join Ms. Owl loop but Ms. Owl explained that her loop was full of little children, all under the age of ten so Evangeline wouldn't be happy. Ms. Owl told her about a nearby loop, Ms. Peregrines. She even sent a message to her to let them know that she was coming. So as soon as she stepped out of the tunnel at Ms. Peregrines loop there the bird was herself standing there waiting. Ms. Peregrine clicked her watch as soon as Evangeline walked through.

"Right on time Ms. Carter. Come right along."

Ms. Peregrine began a brisk walk back to the house and Evangeline scampered after her trying to keep up.

"I'm sure you will get along great here. The children are so excited to meet you. I've put you in a room with Olive. She's sixteen like yourself. I thought I'd let her show you around and introduce you to everyone."

Ms. Peregrine started rattling off the schedule and rules but Evangeline had already zoned out. She was staring at the prettiest house she had ever seen in her 106 years of living. Her old loops house was not nearly as gorgeous.

"Ms. Carter did you hear me?" Ms. Peregrine stopped walking and Evangeline almost ran right into her back.

"Oh...umm...sorry Ms. Peregrine." Evangeline bit her lip and stared at the ymbrine.

"Well never mind. Supper will be in two hours. I expect that will be enough time to see everyone and- Oh my goodness! Your clothes! Child why didn't you say something? Well I suppose Olive will have something you can wear. She'll show you where the bathroom is.

Evangeline looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a tattered white dress that was splotched with dirt. Her hair was tangled and limp and her shoes were simple black sandals that were coming apart. Her face. Arms, legs, and neck were splotched with dirt also.

They had started walking again while she was talking and they reached the front door. Ms. Peregrine pushed it open and ushered her inside.

"Wait right here and I'll go fetch Olive." Ms. Peregrine bustled off leaving Evangeline standing alone in the doorway.

She peeked around the corner and saw a boy dressed in very fine clothes, adjusting his hat. She smiled and straightened up when she saw a tall girl with flaming red hair and black rubber gloves approach her.

"You must be Evangeline. I'm Olive. Ms. Peregrine already told me you'd be staying with me. Come on I'll show you around!" Olive started to turn away when Evangeline stopped her.

"Wait...i would really like to change my clothes." Eveangelines face turned red.

"Oh my bird of course! I'm sorry it completely slipped my mind. Come on up the stairs and I'll get you a change of clothes."

Olive stopped in her room and picked out a simple black dress with sleeves that came to her elbow. She also gave her a pair of saddle shoes.

"These should do. I'll show you the bathroom. Everything you need should be in there. If you need anything just call for me."

Olive led her across the hall and pushed the bathroom door open.

"It's all yours." She smiled and skipped back to her room and Evangeline crept into the bathroom making sure to lock it behind her.

She relished the feeling of the hot water on her skin. After cleaning herself up she quickly brushed her hair and threw her clothes on. She checked herself in the full body mirror and nodded in approval. She opened the door to find Olive poised and ready to knock.

"Dear bird! You look so much better! I was just about to check on you. Shall I show you around now?" Olive gave her a perky smile and Evangeline nodded.

"Perfect! i think I'll start introducing you." Olive led her down the stairs and outside where the children were playing. She came over to two little boys dressed in clown suits.

"These are the twins. Don't underestimate them. They could turn you to stone. But they are absolute sweet hearts!" The twins gave a unison shaking of the head and went back to playing.

"This over here is Claire. Say hello to Evangeline Claire."

Claire gave a small smile and a wave and then bashfully looked away.

"She gets shy around new people. The two boys playing, that's Hugh and Millard. Hugh has bees living in his stomach. Millard...well it's sorta obvious. He's invisible."

"Say hi boys!" Olive waved at them and they waved back.

"Hello Evangeline!" The boys continued their game of soccer while the girls walked on.

"We were told about you coming yesterday so we all know your name. It was so fun seeing the kids so excited. We don't get visitors often. When Jacob came everyone was just out of it. It was strange having someone new. There he is now, with the girl in the weighted shoes. That's Emma. Her peculiarity is air. Without those shoes she's just float away. Jacob he can see the monsters. Just like his grandfather. Let's go back inside shall we?"

As they walked by the garden and wild haired pre-teen popped up.

"Is this the new girl. She's so pretty! Hi I'm Fiona!" Fiona gave a big smile.

"Fiona can control plants. She just grew that carrot."

Olive pointed over to the path to the front door where a little girl was carrying the biggest carrot Evangeline had ever seen.

"That's Bronwyn. She's really strong. You'll meet her eventually, she's always busy doing something." Olive led Evangeline into the house where they stopped in the parlor.

"That's Horace. He can predict the future in dreams and he can play them for us, like a movie. But mostly he loves clothes."

Horace walked over to the two girls and shook Evangeline's hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled. And Evangeline smiled back.

"Alright one more person and then your down meeting people." Olive walked briskly down the hallway to the last door and knocked.

"What?" Came a aggravated voice.

"May we come in? You need to meet Evangeline."

The girls heard a few bangs and the sound of clanking metal when the door was pulled open and out stepped Enoch. His dark curly hair was hanging in his eyes and his chocolate brown eyes were big and striking.

"Evangeline this is Enoch. Enoch this is Evangeline."

Enoch stared down at her. She was only 5'3 and he being 5'11 seemed to tower over her.

"Awfully big name for an awfully small person." he huffed crossing his arms.

"Well you can call me Eva I suppose." She said thoughtfully.

Enoch sneered.

"Right. Eeeevvvvaaa." He drew out each syllable And cocked his head to the side.

"What's your peculiarity?" He asked leaning on his doorframe.

"I can heal things." Eva said biting her lip.

"What about you."

"Eh you'll find out at some point." Enoch smirked and backed up back onto the stairs leading to the basement, slamming the door in the girls faces.

"Well. That was Enoch. He can reanimate life. It's actually quite cool. He acts all mean and tough but...he can be a softie." Olive looked around awkwardly.

"Oh! I almost forgot me!" She giggled and held out her gloved hand.

"I'm olive and i can harness fire."

Eva shook her hand.

"Well... Eva if you may. Let's head down for dinner. You've almost made it through your first day.

A/N:

Thanks for choosing my story! I'll try to update frequently. In case anyone is confused I'm using the characters from the movie where Emma and Olive have switched powers and are both teenagers. Enoch is supposed to look like he does in the movie. That's all for now. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Yes I am a dummy and no Luken is not a bird Guest. I went back and tried to change al of the times I mentioned it. In my defense I hadn't read the book yet and had only seen the movie. I have now read the first book and I'm working on the second. I did not find your comment offensive but I don't think you meant for it to be. I appreciate your tips and I would've commented the same thing if I was in your place honestly. Now that that is out of the way chapter two!

Olive led Eva to the dining room where everyone was already seated. Olive sat on the far end leaving the only empty seat for Eva next to Enoch. He glowered noticeably and seemed to be sitting very tense. Eva timidly sat down and smiled at Miss. Peregrine.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's eat." The headmistress proceeded to dig into her lamb while everyone else directed their attention to Eva.

"Do you miss your old loop?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Were you attacked by wights?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your peculiarity?"

Eva's eyes widened and she stuttered.

"Uh...I..."

"Now children, don't drown her in your questions yet. Evangeline why don't you just give us a brief history of your life." Miss. Peregrine smiled at her.

"Well I was born in 1999...um I had a younger brother, his name was Elliot, and he fell out of a tree. When my parents carried him inside and had the doctor take a look at him they found out his leg was broken. After the doctor left I was allowed to go see him so I went to my brother bed side and touched his leg, wishing for it to be healed, then it was. My parents got pretty freaked out but they kept me around. To be honest I was freaked out to. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I learned to except it and my parents forbade me to tell anyone. When I turned sixteen I had gone out to the hospital, where i spent a lot of time helping patients who were giving up. That was the day my house caught on fire, my family trapped inside. I felt so mad at myself for if I had only been there I could've healed them, but when I caught word it was to late."

"That's so terrible!" Claire cried with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it was. I was sent to my uncles house but he was not an ideal care giver. He thought I was there to do chores and work instead of being cared for. Two days after my seventeenth birthday Miss. Robin came to me. She told me all about my gift and about peculiardom. She then spoke to my uncle and spun some tale about training me to be a nurse. He believed it. I think he was just happy to get me out of his hair."

"But what happened at her loop that caused you to come here?" Millard spoke up.

Evangeline's eyes turned dark.

"I lived at her loop for 3 years. I never really became close to anyone, except for one little boy. His name was beau. He was 5 years old and had a special talent of being able to climb anything, he could walk on the ceiling! He reminded me so much of my brother...it started out as any other day would. I had taken three of the children to our lake to go fishing. It was Nadia, Carson, and Beau. We were having a grand old time when all the sudden we heard a terrible screaming sound. I grabbed Beaus and Nadia's hand while having Carson run behind me. We ran to the house but before we went in I stopped, to frightened at what I saw. I saw that a wight had brought in two hollows. Well I didn't see the hollows but...I um saw the children being...attacked. I went to lead the children out of the loop but I couldn't find Carson. I saw him running to the house. His twin sister Caroline was in there. I started to run after him but a hollow got him first. I picked up Beau and made sure I had a tight grip on Nadia's hand before I ran. I ran to the entrance of our loop and didn't stop until I was at least twenty minutes away. Poor Nadia collapsed from exhaustion and Beau was wailing in my arms. I found an old shed and we hid in there for a couple hours. That was where Miss. Luken found us. She had searched for survivors and...wasn't able to find any at the house. I don't know how she knew we had been attacked or how she knew where we were. I suppose ymbrynes have their ways. She took Beau and Nadia with her but her loop is meant for little children so she sent me here and you guys know the rest." Evangeline had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh how terrible! The children...I can't imagine!" Miss. Peregrine wiped a tear from her eye.

"So you just left your loop. You didn't even go back and see if you could help? You have healing powers for birds sake!" Enoch gave her a hard stare.

"I-i just wanted to protect Nadia and Beau." Evangeline whimpered.

"You could've stayed at fought but you ran like a coward." Enoch seemed to be waiting for her to bite back but she just whimpered.

"I-I tried..." suddenly Evangeline darted up from her chair, knocking it over in the process. She sprinted out of the the dining and proceeded out the front door, towards the beach.

"ENOCH O'CONNER THAT WAS INCREDIBLY UNCALLED FOR! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Miss. Peregrine had risen from chair and was seething with anger.

Enoch stood up from his chair and met her glare.

"Just voicing my opinion." With that he marched out of the dining room and everyone heard him stomp down the stairs to his basement.

"I'll go out and check on Eva." Olive said, quickly darting out the door.

stared at her other charges.

"Straight to bed with you. There's no movie and no need to watch the changeover. Emma make sure they get in bed." Miss Peregrine stomped over to a table where she Lain her pipe and snatched it up, marching to the front door and heading towards the garden.

Emma started herding the children upstairs to their rooms while casting nervous glances around her. Evangeline's story had freaked her out.

Olive met Eva at the cliffs. She was curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face. She kneeled down and rubbed her back.

"Hey now. No need to cry. Don't take what he said to heart. He can be a real big jerk sometimes."

"I know I should've helped! I feel so guilty...all the children...Carson...Miss. Robin. I was afraid! I was so afraid!" Eva started sobbing.

"I know Eva. It's alright. You saved two of the children. There's nothing you can do now."

The planes started flying over head causing Eva to jump.

Olive pulled her closer and Eva layer her head on her shoulder.

"It's alright Eva it's just the changeover. It's actually quite beautiful." They both sat and watched the sky wind backwards.

"Let's get you inside." Olive linked her arm through Eva's and together they walked back to the house. Unaware of Enoch's watchful eyes looking at them from the basement window.

A/N: yes this is a Enoch/OC story I just wanted to establish olive and Eva's friendship. I promise their will be more interaction between Enoch and Eva in the next chapter. Let me know if anything didn't make sense. Sometimes I write really confusing sentences or even just wrong facts. Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
